Bajo tus alas me siento segura
by seishi2.0
Summary: Scootalo esta cansado de ser una carga para su hermana asi que toma una desicion, pero todo esto la llevara a descubrir un sentimiento mas haya de la admiracion hacia Rainbow Dash (clasificacion M por lo que pueda pasar mas adelante)
1. La desicion

_**Bueno gente este es mi segundo fic en general...y el primero de mlp, talves a algunos les guste la pareja o a otros no, a mi personalmente me gusta mucho XD...asi que lean y dejen comentarios porfavor...eso ayuda mucho..ya sea que me den una idea o simplemente me digan que el fic es aburrido y le falta algo.**_

_**Espero se diviertan leyendolo n.n**_

* * *

_**-Debieron verla chicas, sus hazañas son increíbles, sus acrobacias insuperables, es rapida, es intrepida, es la mejor de todas en ponyville-**_ Tenemos a una pequeña potrilla de una tonalidad anaranjada y melena de color morado cuyos ojos se iluminan al hablar de su ídolo, la pequeña Scootalo no podía pensar en nada mas que llegar a ser tan genial como Rainbow Dash.

Frente a ella había otras dos potrillas, una pony terrestre de color amarillo y crin algo roja y su amiga unicornio de color blanco y melena bicolor purpura y violeta, ambas con una expresión de haber escuchado estas historias miles de veces.

_**-Sabemos cuanto te emociona hablar de Rainbow, Scootalo, pero la reunión de las Cutie Mark Crusaiders es para buscar una forma de obtener nuestras CUTIEMARKS!- **_Dijo algo desesperada la hermana menor de applejack.

_**-Calmate Applebloom, ya hemos intentado muchas cosas, desde trabajar para Diamond Tiara en el periódico, buscar animales perdidos en el bosque Everfree, cuidar cerdos, hacer pasteles y sabemos como a terminado todo eso, quizá deberíamos tomarnos el dia de hoy como -**_ Intervino la pequeña unicornio.

_**-Bueno por hoy la reunión se cancela, además debo ayudar a applejack con los manzanos-**_

Cada una de las potrillas se fue de la casa club, cada quien por su propia ruta, la pequeña pegaso se subio a su scooter y se fue a toda velocidad a través del bosque evadiendo todos los obstáculos y haciendo algunas maniobras, cuando de pronto vio un lugar para hacer un gran salto, lo vio bastante alto pero no quería perder la oportunidad de intentarlo, uso sus alas para impulsarse tan rápido como pudiese, pero para su desgracia cuando iba en el aire noto que no lograría llegar, la pobre pegaso no sabia que hacer ya que sus alas no la salvarían, solo cerro los ojos y espero lo peor, escucho un fuerte sonido, y para cuando abrió sus ojos vio una crin de varios colores, su ídolo la había salvado.

Scootalo estaba feliz pero a juzgar por la cara de Rainbow ella no lo estaba. _**–QUE FUE LO QUE TE DIJE LA ULTIMA VES?!-**_

_** ..pero Rainbow yo solo..-**_

_**-Nada de peros, tienes idea del daño que te pudiste causar?, solo mira tu scooter, quedo totalmente destrozado, ahora soy tu hermana mayor y tengo que cuidarte, tienes suerte que pasaba por aquí-**_

Scootalo solo bajo su cabeza viendo hacia el suelo.

_**-Que tienes que decir?-**_

La pequeña pegaso quería disculparse pero no lograba articular ni media palabra, tenia un nudo en la garganta, de pronto las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, la potrilla huyo del lugar tan rápido como sus patas se lo permitieron.

_**-Quizas fui muy dura con ella, pero ahora ella es mi responsabilidad y no dejare que nada le pase- **_

Habían pasado varias horas desde el incidente y Scootalo estaba en un lugar apartado de ponyville, no quería que nadie la viese llorando y perder su imagen de chica ruda, por su mente pasaban ambos incidentes en los Rainbow debio salvar su vida, el pensar que si ella fuese capaz de volar no causaría tantos problemas no la dejaba en paz.

Rainbow había prometido enseñarle lo que sabia pero había estado muy ocupada desde que entro al campo de entrenamiento de los wonderbolts.

_**-Ella entrenando con los wonderbolts y yo que hago, perder mi tiempo, ni siquiera puedo volar, soy patética, pero esto se acabara, aprenderé a volar- **_Dijo esto dando un golpe al piso y con una mirada llena de determinación.

Rainbow busco a Rarity y a Applejack para pedirles consejo sobre lo que había pasado ya que ella no sabia nada sobre ser una hermana mayor.

_**-Rainbow porque tuviste que ser tan ruda?- **_Dijo la unicornio con cara de preocupación

_**-Es cierto dulzura, creo que te excediste un poco, entendemos que quieras cuidarla pero es solo una niña-**_

_**-No sirvo para esto de la hermana mayor-**_ Rainbow dejo salir un gran suspiro .

_**-No dígas eso caramelo, a todas nos costo trabajo ser buenas hermanas, mira lo que paso con Rarity y su hermanita, las cosas se arreglan pero solo si sigues intentando, esto no es algo que se aprende de un dia a otro, animos ya veras que lo lograras-**_ Con estas palabras Applejack abrazo a la pegaso.

Rarity se unio al abrazo _**–Applejack tiene razón querida-**_

_**-Gracias chicas, ire a buscar a Scoot para disculparme-**_

Luedo de unos días Rainbow comenzó a preocuparse pues no tenia noticias de Scootalo, fue a buscarla a la casa club de las C.M.C pero ni Applebloom ni Swettie Belle sabían nada de ella tampoco, estas le dijeron que llevaba días sin aparecerse en clases y ninguna de las dos sabia realmente donde vivía ella ya que Scootalo nunca lo había mencionado.

Rainbow comenzó a buscar en los arlededores de ponyville, para cualquier otro pegaso hubiese sido casi imposible volar ya que se había programado una lluvia muy fuerte para ese dia pero los frutos de su entrenamiento comenzaban a verse. Luego de varias horas de vuelo logro divisar a la potrilla que estaba buscando y bajo en picada hacia ella.

Scootalo estaba sorprendida de verla pero no logro decir nada.

Rainbow iba a abrazarla pero al ver a la pequeña vio que tenia muchas heridas en todo su cuerpo, algunas algo graves, solo la tomo entre sus patas y la llevo a una cueva cercana para tener donde refugiarse.

_**-Scoot que te paso, quien te hizo esto?¡- **_Rainbow estaba desesperada, quería respuestas de inmediado sin embargo la potrilla solo volteo su rostro hacia otro lado y se negó a responder.

* * *

_**Si llegaron hasta el final es porque al menos les parecio un poco interesante (sin mencionar por lo corto que es XD) , prometo que el proximo capitulo sera mucho mas extenso, gracias por leer n.n**_


	2. Mi hermana

_**Bueno creo que dure mas de lo que planee en subir la segunda parte pero realmente no soy muy bueno en esto aun, igual espero que la disfruten mucho y espero sus reviews**_

* * *

La vida para los pegasos jóvenes que iban a cloudsdale era bastante buena ya que era un lugar donde podían aprender y mejorar su habilidad de volar sin correr riesgo alguno, lamentablemente este era un privilegio que no todos los pegasos podían tener, este era el caso de una pequeña potrilla procedente de ponyville que era muy conocida por sus acrobacias en su scooter.

Esta pequeña se había decidido a aprender a volar sin importar lo difícil que esto fuese, quería demostrarle a su ídolo que ella podía ser igual de buena y que valía la pena que la adoptara como hermana menor.

Después de que su hermana la reprendiera Scootalo se había ido llorando, corrió y corrió tan lejos como sus patas pudieran llevarla, hasta que llego a un lugar donde podía llorar a solas, pero este mismo lugar le serviría para su nuevo propósito, ella sabia que debía superarse por si misma y que nadie mas lo haría por ella.

Scootalo al ser tan ingenua y no tener ni la mas mínima experiencia llego a la conclusión de que la forma mas lógica de comenzar era buscar algún lugar alto para saltar e intentar volar, cerca del lugar había una colina que media unos tres o cuatro metros de altura, la pequeña subió, tomo el impulso ,corrió y al llegar al borde salto, en el aire empezó a agitar sus alas tan rápido como pudo, parecía un colibrí, pero para su desgracia esto no ayudo mucho ya que cayo dándose varios golpes y rasguñando su cuerpo.

Aunque las heridas en su cuerpo eran dolorosas, su orgullo era lo que estaba mas lastimado, esto sumado a la intrépida actitud de la potrilla no eran una buena combinación, ya que la llevo a volver a intentar lo mismo una y otra ves, a tal punto que las heridas en su cuerpo no dejaban que este respondiera bien, la pequeña se limito a descansar en el mismo lugar ya q se hacia tarde.

Scootalo siguió esta rutina por varios días, tomando pequeños descansos para apaciguar el dolor y comer un poco de lo que encontrase en los arboles cercanos, ya pasados los días Scootalo noto que las caídas eran menos dolorosas ya que sus alas empezaban a mantenerla en el aire por cortos periodos de tiempo y esto le ayudaba a caer un poco mas suave pero aun no lograba controlarlas bien.

Uno de esos días Scootalo vio que los pegasos preparaban una lluvia pero no le dio ninguna importancia, pasado el dia la lluvia empeoro hasta convertirse en tormenta, sin embargo esto no la detuvo, dio un salto mas pero el viento era mas fuerte de lo q espero y volvió a caer de la misma manera que lo hacia al inicio.

De repente Scootalo vio a alguien, era Rainbow Dash que no dijo palabra alguna solo la abrazo, Scootalo no era una pony a la que las demás le demostraran tal tipo de cariño, asi que se sorprendio por el emotivo abrazo, de pronto sintió que Rainbow la tomo entre sus cascos y salio volando con ella hasta una cueva.

_**-Scoot que te paso, quien te hizo esto?¡-**_

Scootalo sabia que debía decirle a su hermana, asi que sin mas remedio se decidio a contarle todo lo sucedido con detalle, con cada palabra Scootalo sentía lagrimas salir de sus ojos.

_**-Yo…yo solo quería ser igual de buena que tu…poder valerme por mi misma y que no tuvieses que salvarme de nuevo, asi estarías orgullosa de mi- **_

Rainbow se sentía destrozada al escuchar todo esto, Scootalo era su hermana ahora, y aunque lo estaba intentando no la estaba cuidando como debía, era obvio que la pequeña aun no le tenia la confianza necesaria, sin mencionar que había sido demasiado estricta con ella, pero eso iba a cambiar.

Rainbow se sentó a su lado, extendió una de sus alas para cubrir a la potrilla y poder estar juntas, mientras que pasaba uno de sus cascos delicadamente por el rostro de Scootalo para secar sus lagrimas, al sentir esta caricia la pequeña fijo su mirada en el rostro de su hermana quien proyectaba una cálida y hermosa sonrisa, todo esto hizo que el corazón de la pequeña pegaso latiera con mas rapidez de lo usual.

_**-Descansa hermanita, por ahora solo esperaremos a que la tormenta pase y veremos que hacer, pero te prometo que aprenderás a volar-**_

¿Hermanita?, Rainbow no la había llamado asi antes, esto conmovió a Scoot, quien se apego tan fuerte como pudo a Rainbow.

_**-¿Lo dices en serio?-**_ Pregunto la pequeña pegaso con una vos algo entrecortada por el llanto.

_**-Hey, soy el elemento de la lealtad recuerdas, nunca defraudo a mis amigos y mucho menos a mi pequeña hermana-**_

Las dos pegasos se mantuvieron juntas hasta que la tormenta había pasado.

Cuando Rainbow vio que ya era seguro salir noto que Scootalo se había quedado dormida, con suavidad tomo a la pequeña en sus patas se la llevo volando.

Scootalo abrió sus ojos y cuando vio a su alrededor estaba tan sorprendida como confundida, estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido para ella, era una casa pero, estaba hecha por nubes, el cuarto era bastante grande, las paredes parecían estar hechas de algodón, incluso la cama estaba formada por una nube, pero su curiosidad por el material de la casa fue superado por el saber donde se encontraba.

Bajo unas gradas y se encontró a Rainbow Dash en lo que parecía ser la cocina del lugar, la pegaso multicolor estaba bebiendo una taza de chocolate y comiendo unos pastelillos, además tenia una manta cubriendo su cuerpo.

_**-Ya era hora de que despertaras dormilona-**_ Dijo Rainbow dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa y luego un estornudo

_**-¿Rainbow en donde estamos y porque estas asi?-**_

_**-Estamos en mi casa tontita, te quedaste dormida y como no se donde vives aun solo se me ocurrió traerte aquí, y bueno solo pesque un pequeño resfrió, nada que la pony mas valiente en toda Equestria no pueda manejar-**_ Dijo sacando pecho, pero otro estornudo aun mas fuerte que el anterior hizo que esta imagen se callera.

-_**Parece que tu eres mas fuerte que yo no lo crees, te ves completamente bien- **_Rainbow se acerco a la pequeña y empezó a sacudir el cabello de esta, dándole otra sonrisa, esta sonrisa, cada ves que Scootalo la veía sentía algo dentro de si misma, una calidez que no había sentido antes.

_**-Solo espero que no haya problema con tus padres por haber pasado tantas noches fuera de casa, deben estar muy preocupados por ti-**_

Estas palabras hicieron que Scootalo sintiera su corazón quebrarse, solo bajo su cabeza y dijo con una voz bastante baja, algo asi como la de flutershy. _** –No tienes que preocuparte por ellos, no…no hay nadie esperándome-**_

La cara de Rainbow era una mezcla de confusión y preocupación al oír estas palabras, _**-¿A que te refieres Scoot?-**_

_**-Lo que oíste, no tengo a nadie que me este esperando, ni que este preocupado por mi, mis padres me abandonaron hace años, sin decirme ninguna razón del porque, supongo que no querían a una inútil como yo que no diera ni la mas mínima señal de ser una buena voladora, ni siquiera se molestaron en enviarme a cloudsdale cuando era mas joven, solo e sido un estorbo toda mi vida, por eso e vivido sola, me alimento de cosas que me regalan en ocasiones, pero lo que los demás ponys no saben es que eso que me dan mas que golosinas son mi alimento diario- **_Scootalo ya no pudo mantener mas su imagen de chica fuerte, el dolor del pasado logro vencerla, y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

_**-Nunca digas que no tienes a nadie que se preocupe por ti, me tienes a mi, tienes a tus amigas y no solo ellas Twilight, Applejack y las demás…todas estábamos preocupadas porque no aparecías-**_

Rainbow seco las lagrimas de la pequeña una ves mas y la abrazo. _**–Te hare olvidar el pasado, de ahora en adelante te espera una nueva vida conmigo, vivirás conmigo hermanita-**_

Scootalo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, parecía muy bueno para ser verdad, pensó que talves aun seguía dormida y esto no era nada mas que un lindo sueño, sus lagrimas dejaron de fluir de sus ojos,¿ seria que esta ves el destino le deparaba algo bueno?.

Rainbow separo el abrazo, miro a la potrilla a los ojos, y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

_**-Vamos Scoot, debes comer algo, estos pastelillos están deliciosos, los preparo Pinke Pie, además no creo que quieras estar tan cerca de mi por tanto tiempo, puedo contagiarte-**_ Dijo riendo pero cuando menos lo espero la potrilla salto sobre ella para abrazarla de nuevo.

_**-Muchas gracias Rainbow-**_

_**-No tienes que darlas, y si prefieres empieza a llamarme hermana de ahora en adelante, por ahora debes comer, tienes un día muy ocupado hoy, debes ir a clases a ver a tus amigas para que sepan que estas bien, y mañana comenzaremos con las clases de vuelo asi que espero lo mejor de ti-**_

Los ojos de Scootalo se abrieron como platos, al fin Rainbow comenzaría a enseñarle.

_**-Claro que si Rain..es decir claro hermana-**_

* * *

_**Bueno primero que nada debo decir que se que pensaran que Rainbow no es tan afectiva ni scootalo tan sensible, pero vean las circunstancias, asi que supongo que eso lo justifica, ademas no queria usar el argumento del orfanato con scoot asi que talves no salio muy bien por eso...igual acepto criticas e ideas...ya saben R&R**_


	3. Lecciones de vuelo

_**Bueno creo que me tarde mucho, no se si les ira a gustar, espero que si, realmente espero sus opiniones y gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo, y en respuesta a los reviews, Mew Siul los dialogos los hago asi para que se distinga mejor, solo me parecio buena idea, y para Kenny9x3 , you ask for more, there you go, hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

Rainbow había ido a dejar a la pequeña a la escuela, al llegar allí se retiro diciéndole que pasaría cuando las clases terminaran para empezar con sus otras clases.

Scoot sentia que esta ves si se le iba a permitir ser feliz, ahora tenia un hogar con alguien que la quería y la había adoptado como hermana, ya no viviría sola nunca mas.

Después de pasar varios días faltando a clases, cuando Scoot por fin cruzo la puerta Applebloom y Swettie Belle corrieron hacia ella, Swettie solo la abrazo diciendo que la había extrañado mucho, mientras que Applebloom le pego un golpe en la cabeza.

_**-¡Tonta!, no vuelvas a preocuparnos asi-**_

_**-Lo lamento chicas, de verdad que si, pero me pasaron varias cosas buenas estos días-**_

Las CMC pasaron mas atentas a su conversación que a la clase en general.

Mientras tanto por otro lado Rainbow tenia otras cosas que atender pero primero que nada quería hablar con sus amigas, asi que las había citado en Sugar Cube Corner.

En el lugar la estaban esperando las 5 mientras comían un pastelillo, a excepción de Pinkie que se comia un pastel entero ella sola.

Al llegar todas voltearon sus miradas a ella. _**–Hola Rainbow,¿Cuál es el motivo para esta reunión?**_ Dijo Twilight sorbiendo un poco de te.

_**-No solo adopte a scootalo como una "hermana", si no que de verdad seremos familia, me la lleve a vivir conmigo-**_

Al escuchar estas palabras Twilight escupió el te sobre la cara de Applejack por la impresión.

_**-¿Qué tu que?-**_ La unicornio estaba tan sorprendida que ni se molesto en disculparse con Applejack que solo tomo un pañuelo y se seco.

_**-¿Querida tienes alguna idea de la responsabilidad que eso conlleva?-**_ Pregunto Rarity con su acostumbrada elegancia.

_**-Rarity tiene razón dulzura, es cierto que te dijimos que fueras mas suave y que la cuidaras mas pero eso es un paso muy grande- **_Decia la vaquera aun limpiando su cara.

_**-Rainbow esto no es algo a lo que tu estes acostumbrada, no es como cuidar de tanque, es una potra de la que estamos hablando-**_ Dijo Twilight un poco alterada

_**-¿Creen que no se todo eso?, siempre e vivido mi vida sola, sin cuidar de nadie mas, pero ella no tiene a nadie mas, al igual que yo a vivido sola, pero ella a pasado muy malos momentos, y no voy a dejar que los pase de nuevo, ya tome mi decisión, solo espero que me apoyen en esto-**_

Todas estaban sorprendidas pues Rainbow no era tan seria, comenzaron a verse entre si, hasta que Twilight se levanto y se dirigió hacia Rainbow y la abrazo _**-Claro que tienes mi apoyo total en esto amiga, es un gesto muy noble de tu parte-**_

Las demas se levantaron para unirse al abrazo para expresar que también la apoyarían.

Rainbow separo el abrazo.

_**-Disculpen chicas, pero tengo unos asuntos que atender –**_Dijo guiñando un ojo.

La pegaso salio volando a la vista de todas sus amigas.

_**-Espero que todo salga bien- **_Dijo la otra pegaso tímidamente.

Ya era hora de salir de clase, las pequeñas CMC habían sido regañadas por Cheerilee, pero eso era lo de menos, Scootalo les había contado todo a sus amigas, incluso el hecho de que antes no tenia un hogar, sin embargo estaban felices por ella ahora que tenia alguien que la cuidara.

De pronto la pegaso de color cian aterrizo justo al lado de las potrillas.

_**-Hola hermana-**_ Saludo con un abrazo la pequeña Scootalo.

_**-Chicas disculpen a Scoot, pero hoy no podrá ir a su reunión con ustedes, tenemos algo que hacer-**_

_**-No hay problema-**_ Dijeron al unisono

_**-Sube hermanita-**_Rainbow flexiono sus patas para que Scootalo pudiera subirse en su lomo, cuando lo hizo la pegaso empezó a tomar vuelo, Scootalo solo agitaba su pata para despedirse de sus amigas.

_**-¿A donde vamos Hermana?-**_

_**-Ya lo veras-**_ Dijo mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

Luego de un rato de vuelo por fin llegaron, CLoudsdale, la gran ciudad en las nubes, los ojos de Scootalo se iluminaron, había escuchado hablar a otros pegasos del lugar pero nunca había podido verlo.

Siguieron sobrevolando el lugar mientras Scoot veía con asombro todo el lugar, a los ponis del clima trabajando, otros haciendo carreras pero ninguno con la velocidad de su hermana, y también logro ver a un gran grupo de pegasos jóvenes aprendiendo a volar.

Al llegar a cierto punto Rainbow se detuvo, la pequeña pegaso tomo esto como señal de que debía bajarse.

_**-Bien mi pequeña, querías aprender a volar cierto, pues esta es tu oportunidad-**_

_**-¿Aprenderé con los otros pegasos pequeños?**_

_**-No hermanita, tu aprenderás antes que ellos, y quien mejor para enseñarte que la que a sido la mejor voladora que a salido de CLoudsdale- **_Decia volviendo a su pose de superioridad habitual.

_**-¿Seremos solo tu y yo?-**_ Scootalo estaba muy emocionada de imaginarlo.

_**-Si, les pedi a mis antiguos maestros que me dejaran usar uno de los lugares solo para ti-**_

_**-Gracias, gracias, gracias-**_ Decia mientras le propinaba un fuerte abrazo.

_**-No tienes que darlas, pero por el momento ya basta de charla y pongámonos en acción, vamos, quiero ver de que eres capaz asi que ve y salta-**_

Scootalo obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces, al igual que en sus intentos anteriores, lograba un par de segundos y caía, pero esta ves no se hacia daño, ya que caía en las suaves nubes.

_**-Sube y hazlo de nuevo-**_ Dijo una exigente Rainbow Dash.

Scootalo siguió por varias horas pero parecía inútil, no lograba mas que unos segundos.

Rainbow al ver que la potrilla estaba exhausta decidió dejarlo asi.

_**-Suficiente Scoot, buen trabajo pero ya debemos dejarlo asi por hoy-**_

_**-No- **_Dijo la potrilla con el sudor recorriendo su frente.

Rainbow se sorprendió de estas palabras.

_**-Se que aun puedo dar mas de mi misma, te demostrare que seré tan buena como tu hermana-**_

Pasaron un par de horas mas, estaba oscureciendo, ya estaba apareciendo el astro cuyo nombre era el mismo del de la princesa que se encargaba de traerlo.

Scootalo estaba por intentarlo una ves mas pero cuando dio el salto no pudo agitar sus alas, Rainbow inmediatamente salio volando hacia ella a gran velocidad y la atrapo en el aire.

_**-Ahora si nos vamos niña, soy tu hermana mayor y debes escucharme-**_

La potrilla iba exhausta, asi que se durmió en el camino a su hogar en el lomo de Rainbow, les tomo mucho mas tiempo llegar porque Rainbow no quería despertar a la pequeña.

Al llegar, Rainbow despertó a Scootalo.

_**-Vamos hermanita, ¿Te parece si nos bañamos juntas?, creo que ambas lo necesitamos-**_

Scootalo pensó que estaba soñando por lo que acababa de escuchar, su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido y se sonrojo a mas no poder.

Entraron al baño, este al igual que el resto de la casa tenia paredes conformadas por las nubes, en el había una tina bastante grande.

Rainbow entro primero animando a la potrilla a unírsele.

Cuando esta acepto, rainbow se le acerco._** –Date vuelta, yo te enjuagare la espalda y te hare unos pequeños masajes para que te puedas relajar-**_

Esto era demasiado para Scoot, que al sentir el simple toque de Rainbow en su espalda dio un pequeño salto.

_**-¿Sucede algo?-**_

_**-N…no, claro que no, porque habría de suceder algo jejejeje-**_

Rainbow empezó los masajes en los hombros de la pequeña, continuando por su cuello y alas, era un hecho que se sentía muy bien pero los nervios no la dejaban disfrutarlo.

_**-Wow Scoot, si que estas tensa, ¿segura que estas bien?-**_

_**-S..si, claro que lo estoy, mejor que nunca, pero creo que ya me bañe lo suficiente-**_

La potrilla al intentar salir de la tina se resbala y cae sobre Rainbow.

_**-¿Te lastimaste?-**_

Cuando Scoot vio a los ojos a Rainbow algo dentro de si la hizo hacer algo que jamas se creyo capaz de hacer, le dio un beso, pero no un beso de hermanas en las mejillas quizás, no, este fue en los labios, Rainbow primero abrió los ojos tan grande como pudo, pero al sentir esto, solo los cerro, Scootalo estaba disfrutando esta sensación, esos labios húmedos, y la lengua de ambas jugando entre si, se estaba dejando llevar, hasta que en un momento callo en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se hizo lanzada fuera de la tina.

_**-Rai…Rainbow, yo…yo lo lamento, no quise hacerlo-**_

Rainbow no pronunciaba palabra, solo se levanto de la tina, le facilito un paño a Scootalo para que se secara mientras ella hacia lo mismo, al acabar solo le pidió a la pequeña que la siguiera.

_**-Por el momento tendremos que dormir juntas ya que mi casa no esta diseñada para mas de una pony, debemos descansar, mañana será otro largo dia.**_

_En la voz de Rainbow no se notaba ninguna expresión en particular, solo tenia su vista perdida._

_**-¿Rainbow estas molesta?-**_ Pregunto una preocupada Scootalo, sin embaro no obtuvo la respuesta que buscaba.

_**-Descansa Scoot, buenas noches-**_

* * *

_**Bueno ya empezamos a ver el aflore de la relacion, disculpen que vaya algo lento pero me gusta mas desarrollar la relacion a que se de de un dia para otro, me pregunto como ira a tomar esto Rainbow.**_


	4. Confusion

_**Bueno se que me tarde mucho sacar otro capitulo, aun asi espero les agrade, espero comentarios y sugerencias xq ni yo mismo se como ira a terminar jaja, tambien acepto criticas pero no sean muy duros XD, porfa dejen review, no se dura mucho e.e, por cierto me disculpo por lo corto de los capitulos.**_

* * *

La mañana habia llegado, el astro rey había sido llevado a todos gracias a la princesa Celestia, Scootalo no había podido dormir muy bien debido al suceso que hubo la noche anterior, paso pensando en ese momento, aunque lo que la guio a eso fue un simple impulso sabia que dentro de su corazón lo quería, pero la reacción de Rainbow fue la razón de su tortura, porque reacciono de esa manera, que iria a pasar con su relación de hermanas, y mas aun, porque Scootalo hizo eso, es cierto que su corazón lo quería , pero …porque?

La pequeña potra escucho sonidos en la parte de abajo, bajo las escaleras, probablemente sea tanque, dijo para sus adentros, ya que la pony que era su maestra y hermana no era conocida por levantarse temprano, al contrario le gustaba mucho dormir, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a la pegaso cian ya despierta.

_**-Buenos días Hermana-**_

Al escuchar esto la pegaso de melena multicolor dio un gran salto por la sorpresa, se dio media vuelta intentando ocultar algo.

_**-Hola Scoot-**_

En su rostro se podía ver algo de nervios.

_**-¿Pasa algo Rainbow, y que es eso que tienes en la oreja?-**_

Rainbow vio su oreja y tenia un pedazo de cinta, se lo quito rápidamente y vio con una sonrisa nerviosa a Scootalo.

_**-No pasa nada pequeña, mas bien apurate que tenemos que ir a practicar temprano-**_

Monto a la pequeña pegaso en su lomo y salio disparada.

Al llegar el entrenamiento inicio como siempre, pero Scoot tenia su mente en otra parte, que fue ese comportamiento y porque Rainbow parecía no darle importancia a lo que había pasado, aun asi Scoot sintió que debía disculparse, antes de dar el siguiente salto se acerco a Rainbow.

_**-Hermana tengo que deci…-**_

_**-No detengas el entrenamiento Scoot, no podemos perder tiempo-**_

Rainbow le dijo esto en un tono algo serio, asi que decidio que era mejor no ignorarla, siguió en lo que estaba asi pasaron horas y horas, Rainbow solo se limitaba a hablar para dar consejos.

_**-No batas tus alas tan rápido, no eres un colibrí, necesitas moverlas con fuerza-**_

Scootalo al escuchar las palabras solo asintió algo decaída.

"_**-Perdoname Scoot, pero Spitfire me enseño que a veces hay que ser severo con los demas para que den lo mejor de si mismos y creo que ese es tu caso-"**_

Aun con esto en mente Rainbow sabia que no solo lo hacia por eso, no quería que Scoot notara que eso que paso, ese beso para ella fue…

Despues de un buen rato de entrenar Rainbow noto que su pequeña hermana estaba agotada, asi que le dio el visto bueno del dia.

_**-Vamonos Scoot, ya a sido mucho trabajo por hoy y te mereces un descanso-**_

La pequeña pegaso no solto palabra alguna pues aun se sentía algo dolida por las palabras, solo se subio al lomo de Rainbow para irse.

Paso un rato de vuelo, en el que Scootalo se sorprendió pues no se dirigían hacia su hogar, se dirigían a la casa de Flutershy, desde arriba pudo divisar a sus amigas quienes la esperaban con ansias.

Rainbow bajo y dejo a la pequeña quien le devolvió una mirada de confusión.

_**-Nunca debes descuidar a tus amigas sin importar que, le pedi permiso a Applejack y a Rarity para que Swettie Belle y Applebloom pudieran quedarse aquí en una pijamada-**_

Scootalo estaba aun mas confundida, en la cara de Rainbow se dibujaba una sonrisa, ¿A que se debían estos cambios de humor?, sin embargo no pudo pensar mucho en eso porque no noto que sus amigas corrian hacia ella para abrazarla y para el momento que lo noto las tres estaban en el piso riendo.

_**-Flutershy te la encargo mucho, tu eres la única que puede cuando estas tres están juntas-**_

Luego de decir esto la pegaso de color cian se fue volando, sabia que el divertirse con sus amigas era bueno para su hermana, además ella misma necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar en lo que había pasado.

En la casa de Flutershy la noche pasaba sin complicaciones, las pequeñas CMC jugaban y ocasionaban sus alborotos pero en cuanto Flutershy daba una orden la cumplían al instante, mientras tanto en otra parte de ponyville había otro tipo de caos, este se desarrollaba en la mente de Rainbow.

_**-Sera, será que… No, no puede ser, pero ese beso, se sintió tan bien-**_

Al decir esto paso su casco por sus labios, casi podía saborear los labios de la pequeña.

Estos pensamientos atormentaban su mente, haber besado a otra yegua, menor que ella y que era su hermana ¡

Era mas de lo que podía soportar, necesitaba reacomodar sus ideas, y sabia con quien podía hablar.

Al amanecer se dirigio a la Boutique Carrousel, hogar y lugar de trabajo de la unicornio mas elegante de todo ponyville.

Acababa de amanecer, pero Rainbow sabia que Rarity acostumbraba levantarse temprano para su trabajo.

Al tocar salio una hermosa unicornio de pelaje blanco y purpura, la cual se veía algo confundida.

_**-¿Rainbow?,¿ puedo ayudarte en algo?-**_

_**-Si, necesito un consejo-**_

_**-Claro querida, pasa, siempre eres bienvenida-**_

Ya dentro se sentaron en la mesa para hablar, mientras Rarity servia un poco de te para ambas.

Rainbow no quería hacer esto pero "al mal paso, darle prisa" cierto.

_**-Rarity se que tu tienes una pareja, y que además es otra yegua, por eso vine, necesito tu consejo en asuntos amorosos-**_

Rarity no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, su sorpresa fue tal que derramo todo el te sobre la mesa.

_** ..pero que tonterías dices Rainbow Dash-**_

El tono en el rostro de la unicornio paso de blanco a un rojo bastante intenso mientras decía esto.

_**-Oh vamos, tu y Applejack no son nada discretas, las cuatro lo sabemos desde hace tiempo, solo les dabamos tiempo para que nos dijeran por ustedes mismas pero ahora necesito que me ayudes-**_

Esto no parecía posible pero Rarity estaba incluso mas roja que antes.

_**-Necesito que me digas como puedo saber si estoy enamorada-**_

Rarity no soltaba palabra por la gran sorpresa pero sabia que su amiga necesitaba ayuda y además no había forma de negar lo que le habían dicho.

_**-Rainbow eso no es tan fácil, no te puedo decir como saberlo, tu..simplemente lo sabes, algo dentro de ti te lo dice-**_

Rarity decía esto mientras se llevaba el juego de te para su cocina, y traer algo con que limpiar.

_**-Es que yo…tuve mi primer beso…con Scootalo-**_

El sonido de la elegante bajilla al impactarse contra el suelo y romperse en mil pedazos hizo que Rainbow se exaltara un poco pero no comparado a lo siguiente.

_**-¡¿QUE TU QUE?!-**_

La unicornio salto sobre Rainbow en búsqueda de una explicación.

_**-Bueno, veras, lo que paso fue que…**_

* * *

**_Bueno que les parecio? lo de applejack y rarity podria derivar en otra historia o incluso ser parte de esta, ya veremos como avanza y no lo olviden...dejen sus reviews. _**


End file.
